herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. James Harvey
Dr. James Harvey is the tritagonist in Casper. He also appeared in the spin-off/animated series, The Spooktacluar New Adventures of Casper. He is portrayed by Bill Pullman who also portrayed President Thomas J. Whitmore in Independence Day and Captain Lone Star in Spaceballs. In the animated series, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta who is best known for voicing Homer Simpson in The Simpsons and The Genie in The Return of Jafar and Aladdin: The Series. History Dr. James Harvey is a paranormal therapist, who spend most of his most of his time going from place to place contacting spirits believing that they have unfinished business, and helped them overcome it, so they can crossover to the other dimension, while at the same time trying to find the spirit of his deceased wife Ameila Harvey. This created a strain relationship between him and his daughter Kathleen "Kat" Harvey, who's constantly being dragged through this, as it becomes hard for her to fit in other kids her age. After being discovered in the News by Casper, Casper indirectly draws the News to Carrigan Crittenden, which gives her the idea to contact Dr. Harvey in efforts for him to get the ghosts out of Whipstaff Manor, so she can get a hold of the treasure contained inside the mansion. Upon entering into Whipstaff, Kat and Dr. Harvey were unintentionally scared off Casper who tried to befriend them, as his uncles: the Ghostly Trio, tried to scare the two off the property. Harvey managed to get the upper hand, when he sucked them in a vaccum. The next morning, he found Kat in the kitchen bonding with Casper. Harvey was confused by at first, but became calm seeing that Casper is a nice ghost, and serving them breakfast. As Kat and Harvey were about to have breakfast, they were interrupted by the Trio who weren't please with their nephew serving them breakfast before his own relatives. After breakfast, the Trio were looking through Harvey's property, and blowing them up with bullets coming out of their figures, except for a picture of Ameila in where the Trio caught an attraction to. They also revealed to have seen Amelia, much to Harvey's surprised, and they offer to help Harvey find her, as long as he gets Carrigan to leave them alone, which he agrees. Unfortunately it became a prank, when one of the Trio, Fatso was dress in drags, and gives Dr. Harvey a fat kiss in the lips. The next morning, Kat woke her father up in the kitchen. She asked if she can used his Visa card to buy a costume for her school's Halloween Party in Manor, but she couldn't unless Carrigan pay him. He later decided to pack his things, much to the Trio's dismay, as they seem to be getting along with him, so they decided to take him in the night of town. Later that night at the bar, a drunken Harvey was doing some karoke, to the Trio's amusement. After discussing about how his life would end up leading into nothing but misery, the Trio attempt to kill him giving them the idea of making a quartet, but immediately have a change of heart when Harvey while still being drunk, stated that they aren't leaving, for they can stay in their house as long as they want, after admittedly having a good time with them. Wanting to continued the night of hanging, Harvey accidently fall to his death down at a manhole. After returning home with the Trio, now as a spirit, Harvey does not recognized Kat, until Kat pulled a pinky promise they made before moving in, which made realised that he has left his daughter behind. Casper stepped in and took him to a machine called the Lazarus, a machine Casper's father invented to bring the dead back to life, which Casper was originally going to use on himself, but feels that Harvey deserved it more, so Kat wouldn't grow up as a complete orphan. The machine worked as Harvey stood out from the machine alive once more. Both he and Kat embraced relieved to be together once more. Later that night, as Harvey watched his daughter danced with a blonde hair boy who happened to be Casper, who was rewarded by an angelic spirit of Amelia for his selfless actions in bring her husband back by being human until 10:00 p.m., he finally saw Ameila appearing before him, who tells him to move on with his life, and will be watching him and Kat, until they will be all together again. Once the clock strike ten and Casper slowly transformed back into his ghost self, after kissing Kat, he gave out a boo, which scared away all of Kat's classmates, Harvey thought of continiuing the party with the Trio dressed as Little Richard while performing the Little Richard version of the Casper the Friendly Ghost theme song, as Casper, Kat and Harvey were dancing to it. Trivia *Tom Hanks, Dennis Quaid, Kurt Russell, Jim Carrey, Steve Martin, Tim Allen, the late John Ritter and the late Robin Williams were all considered for the role of Dr. James Harvey before Bill Pullman was cast. Navigation Category:Casper Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Parents Category:Revived Category:Nurturer Category:Genius Category:Comic Relief Category:Paranormal Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Psychics Category:Spouses Category:Inconclusive Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Theatrical Heroes